


Fragments

by phatjake



Series: Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: Dreams become false memories as the new Rangers feel connected to a past that may or may not be real. Are these dreams silly or are they memories from other dimensions?





	1. Jason

“Morphinaminal!” Kim said

“What?” Jason said as he looked at her.

“I don’t know, it felt right,” she said.

That was how it started, the shattered memories of lost time. Fragments of a bygone era. Jason had to stop; his blonde hair had gotten shaggy. He looked over to Billy. There was a quick flash and Billy had overalls and glasses. He looked to Zack and he was dancing as he kicked smaller looking putty patrollers. Jason’s breathing became harsh. Nothing made sense.

“Stop the training,” he said in a weak voice. “We need to…”

Jason’s vision became blurry; lights seemed brighter as he fell. He didn’t feel any pain as his body landed on the cold hard spaceship. He blinked and things became focused. He looked up to see a giant tube with a floating head. A multi-function, fully sentient automaton. Jason looked at his reflection, black hair, brown eyes.

“Huh?” he said softly.

“Jason,” the floating head said. “Don’t you have a martial arts class to teach?”

Jason woke up and looked around. The people he knew surrounded him. He was breathing harshly, nothing made sense. Kim ran over and he felt her fingers run through his hair. She looked concerned. He felt disconnected like they once almost had something but it never worked. But now here they were. She was concerned, she held him lovingly.

“Have you ever done gymnastics Kim?” he asked in a groggy tone.

“Um, no. I’ve taken dance classes and I like yoga,” she said.

“When is my martial arts class?” he asked.

“You’re what?” Zack asked as he, Billy and Trini came closer.

“I teach martial arts, Billy I taught you too,” he said.

“Alpha Five taught us,” Billy said. “Are you dehydrated? Hold on let me get you water.”

More flashes hit Jason, each ranger had weapons. They ‘put them together’ to form an ultimate weapon. Monsters grew and their Zords formed quickly to become a MegaZord. A giant sword came from the sky, the MegaZord struggled to grab it but it always hit and it always won.

“Back to Action!” he yelled, Kim dabbed him with a handkerchief to get the sweat out of his eyes.

“Jason, what is wrong?” she pleaded.

She didn’t look the same; she was a brunette with a strange accent. She wore all pink and looked wrong. She chewed gum, had no sarcastic remarks. But he still loved her. He felt a pang of regret because he knew they both chose different paths. She touched his chest, she feared the worse.

“Nothing makes sense, this all feels wrong.” Jason said.


	2. Kimberly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

Kim couldn’t sleep the night before; she couldn’t keep her eyes open in class. After the other day with Jason she had been very stressed. She felt her eyelids getting heavy. She rubbed her temple before her arms crossed on her desk and soon they became pillows. She wasn’t out long before she lifted her head. She blinked, the room looked weird.

Her vision was blurred; she felt for her phone but didn’t feel anything. Wait she was in a dress, she didn’t remember putting on a dress. She looked over to a guy in all red; his big smile was so familiar. But she didn’t recognize him. But she knew him, had known him actually for years. Jason.

“Are you okay Kim?” he said and leaned closer. “Did Lord Zedd do anything? He wigs me out and we thought Rita and her goons were bad.”

“I’m just tired,” she said in a distant tone.

Who was he? Why did he care? But she knew who he was, it was Jason but not her Jason. He was handsome, he was like her Jason because he was protective but he seemed reserved. She felt hands on her shoulders, she nearly took the strange wrists and hurl the stranger. She looked up to see another stranger clad in green. They kissed but it was quick. Different.

“Hi Tommy,” she said and it wasn’t her voice. She opened her purse and found a mirror, as she saw her reflection she screamed.

“Kimberly?” the teacher said. “Do I need to send you to the principal’s office?”

She touched her hair, it was hers, she felt her face before she took her phone and put on the front facing camera. It was her face, what had she seen? Was it a dream? It must be, she thought. As class ended, she walked through the halls at a slow pace. She couldn’t get her mind off Jason. Not her Jason though but the other one.

It felt like they were two ships that passed in the night, what could have been but never was. She wondered if that Jason liked that Kimberly. Did they ever meet up? Why was she thinking about those strangers? She chewed her lip, she knew why. She felt connected to the strange reflection.

“Kimberly?” Jason said and she looked up, she looked lost.

“Jason?” she said as they locked eyes. “I missed you.”

She felt his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his waist. She rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and she got flashes. Valley Girl Ranger screaming for Jason, pushing Jason to save him. This Kim was protective, she always asked where Jason was. But why didn’t she have the feelings that Kim had for her Jason. She seemed to care for him. She felt her emotions and she was getting confused. She felt fingers in her hair and she returned to the real world. Or was she not real?

“I saw it Jace,” she said. “The things you talked about, the people. Us but…”

“Guys?” Trini said, Jason and Kimberly looked over to her. “Have you ever heard of a Multiverse?”

The multiverse or meta-verse is the theory that there are multiple universes or parallel universes. Together, these universes contain everything including space, time, matter, and energy. If it was true there was some bleed over because of something be it a crisis they knew nothing about. Tini closed her phone and looked at them.

“Multiverse? Do you think there is a universe where we are not ourselves? Like doppelgangers or something?” Jason asked.

“Maybe,” Trini said.

“Wait, did you have weird dreams? Kim asked.

“Yeah…” Trini said and bit her lip. “I didn’t like what I saw.”


	3. Trini

Trini heard voices she didn’t recognize but she did. They were her friends but not her friends. She was too afraid to move, she was so high up. Her stomach dropped to her feet, as she cowered. She was fifty, no one hundred no thirty-five thousand feet up! She screamed without a voice as she fell, down farther and father. A grotesque inside out man with a metal skeleton laughed.

She rolled in her bed and fell, she grunted as she hit the ground. Her comforter, sheets and bed sheet rolled off with her. She had to fight her blankets to get out, her head popped out and she felt like a burrito. Without using her increased strength she squirmed out and was now free. She had just experienced a nightmare almost as bad but not as bad as Rita’s visit.

The nightmare happened so fast that she had to sit on her bed and reflect on it. She had never been afraid of heights, and those voices. She got up, went to her bookshelf and pulled out a Wonder Woman trade paperback. There was a word on the tip of her tongue, wrong comic. She grabbed a larger one Crisis on Infinite Earths. Multiverse.

“What if?” she said as she walked to her desk and turned on her laptop. She started to look up things, she wanted answers because those were not normal dreams. She felt like that girl. She had her memories that now were fading away. Richie a boy she liked, one who even asked her out. She breathed out, that wasn’t her memory. Trini printed out a few things before getting ready for school. Jason and Kim aren’t going to believe this, she thought.

***

“So are we like reincarnations? Or are we an alternate dimension? Both?” Jason asked.

“Because there is no way we can all be experiencing the same thing right? What about Zack or Billy?” Kim said.

“I haven’t seen either of them…” Jason said.

“Cranston is in the parking lot with the ugliest car I’ve ever seen,” some kid announced. The rangers looked at each other and ran outside. As they left the school the three of them looked at the parking lot.

Sitting in the parking lot was quite possibly the oldest and ugliest cars ever. Jason recognized it from one of his fragmented memories, a beefed-up VW Beetle. Billy poked his head out and smiled, he was wearing glasses. Billy didn’t need glasses. He waved to them before getting out.

“Billy, what the hell?” Trini said as the three walked over.

“I invented it a car that can fly us to the Coman- uh er I mean the spaceship,” Billy said as he pushed up his glasses. “Code name the RADBUG. So whenever the teleportation is down we can get there with ease.”

“Teleportation?” Kim asked. “We can’t do that, we never could.”

“Not us, them,” Zack said and placed a comic book on the hood of the car.

Zack had walked over when he saw them. He had skipped first period. He had been walking around a comic store because he knew Trini liked comics and he knew she loved Wonder Woman (who didn’t!) But something caught his eye, he bought it and now they were looking at it.

“Justice League Vs. Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers?” Jason said as he lifted the comic book up, he saw the people from his dreams. “This is us, no I mean them. Maybe this is all just a dream and we’re all in padded rooms with strait jackets while being heavily medicated.”


	4. Billy

Billy had once not been in his own body so this was nothing new. But then he realized those memories were not his. Maybe being connected to the Morphin’ Grid was vexing him so. But he also had his mind filled with thousands of inventions. A watch that the team could talk with each other and Zordon. The same watch that could help them teleport to locations that needed them. A car that could fly, beacons that could open up Dark Dimensions.

He awoke and everything was blurry, he stumbled around his room before finding a strange pair of glasses. He put them on and they fit. He looked it the mirror, he was black. No he was the blue ranger. He grabbed his head as a dorky guy in overalls and thick glasses looked back at him. The bombardment of fragmented memories caused him to have a panic attack that lead to him passing out.

The next few hours were a blur, but when he pulled up to Angel Grove in a van that he had enhanced or so he thought. He still had no idea what was happening. Soon the rest of the gang was around him. They were talking about some weird stuff. Multiverses and being comic book heroes or reincarnations of them.

“Are you trying to say that we meet Superman, fight him and then befriend him? The Superman!? But that ain’t me. I’m not white, I don’t wear overalls and are they wearing spandex?” Billy said.

“Actually it’s a self-assembling nano tech,” Trini said before making a confused face. “Wait… huh?”

“Maybe that would explain the giant explosion that happens to us after we morph?” Zack said.

“I assume you’re referring to the energy runoff that is necessary to clear the suits bio-field channel to complete the morph,” Kim said and then looked confused.

The rift in the dimension (or dimensions was becoming wider.) Nothing was making sense. They needed answers. They needed Zordon. Billy tried to rally them into the RADBUG only to find out his new bells and whistles did nothing. Billy wondered how Zack found the comic book. The one that had different versions of them but with their names.

Everything became blurry, he rubbed his eyes and his glasses fell. He looked around and everything was clear. He looked at his clothes and wondered what had happened. He looked to his friends. They had to talk to Zordon. Each of them seemed to have had strange dreams. Zack was the only one. But he assumed he had these dreams before getting the comic books. Billy never thought a comic book would explain his strange life.

“What if this is some weird coincidence? Like they just accidentally chose are names?” Jason said.

“They say if you have a million monkeys with typewriters that they will write Shakespeare well there is no way those million monkeys would write our story,” Zack said.

“I need to be real with you all,” Jason said. “My doppelganger or whatever had feelings for Kim. But they never got together. But I feel like they should have. And now that I am with her, could it help us?”

“We’re the new versions. Why worry about ‘What-If’s’?” Zack asked.

“So what did you see?” Jason asked.


	5. Zack

Zack felt the power of the Morphin’ Grid course through him, he was in his armor. He looked around and there were others. Hundreds if not more. He looked to his hands, the suit looked different. Black Diamonds on white gloves? They all charged forwards as the alien invaders came at them. It was like a real war.

Aliens got hit with lasers, weapons appeared and in that moment he was connected to every Power Ranger, ever. No enemy in the history had ever sent out an invasion like this. They had to win, they had to be the best team or the world would end. An axe appeared in his hands and he swung it. Instinctively he rotated it and fired a few energy blasts. The moment faded and Zach was floating.

He floated in nothingness as another appeared and reached out to him. It was himself but not from this world a different Zack. He felt connected to this former ranger. He was filled with his thoughts. He was a dancer, his best friend was Jason they had known each other their whole lives. Zack had only just met Jason.

Soon the others appeared, they all looked so different but he felt like he knew all of them. Kim the gymnastic superstar. Trini was kind and knowledgeable; she always translated for Billy and his techno-babble. There was Billy, oh those overalls and glasses and the inventions. Zack looked to the first Jason, the one that was best friends with Zack. A leader that did everything for his team.

They all disappeared and Zack woke up, he was shaking and covered in sweat. After a shower he got dressed and his dream left his head. He decided to skip first period, he walked around town and ended up in a comic shop. He grabbed the new issue of Wonder Woman for Trini and something caught his eye. A new number one. He grabbed it.

***

“How does this comic know about Zordon and Alpha Five? It uses our names but not our faces,” Kim said as she flipped through the book.

“Something is happening okay? We’ve all felt it in some way,” Zack said. “All of us.”

“Do we tell Zordon? We have to tell someone,” Trini said.

“I agree,” Billy said.

Kim passed the comic to Jason, he wasn’t sure what to do. They had all dreamed of these people and now they were in their hands. None of them worked on the book. Zack had looked and their names were only used as the characters. He closed his eyes and remembered the first Jason. What would Jason do?

“Yes, because maybe he knows about Lord Zedd. If that thing is real we need to train. We need to be ready.”

Kim took Jason’s hand and the group walked to her car and drove to the mountains. As they drove through the town there was a shimmer and the place looked different. People wore strange bright neon clothes. Acid washed jeans. It was like there was a massive 90’s costume party happening. They drove past Ernie’s Juice Bar and Youth Center there was another shimmer and it was a Krispy Kream. People were in normal clothes again.

“We need to figure this out because there is no way I’m wearing any ‘90’s fashion. Gross,” Trini said and scowled. “Plus if I’m afraid of heights, someone is getting punched. Hard.”

Kim drove a bit faster, she didn’t want to break the law. But she wanted to get to Zordon, she wanted answers. She stopped at the stop sign and made the turn towards the old mine. There were no other shimmers but as they hiked to the spaceship they noticed a strange building. On the spot where the chasm to the space ship was a building they all felt connected to.

“The Command Center,” Jason said. “Come on. We have to get answers.”

They all walked faster and the building never faltered or shimmered away. It looked like it had been around for thousands of years. As they got closer a door opened up and they ran inside. The walls looked alien and colorful as if it was a nebula. There was a center console that was blue covered in buttons, switches and dials. There was a tube with a floating head. And there stood the five Rangers.

They turned to see their new selves. They all smiled as they came closer. It was like they were waiting for them. Had they planted the comic book for Zack to find? Jason took the hand of Jason in the red pants; he had dark hair and brown eyes. He looked ripped compared to the star quarterback blonde Jason. Trini was shocked when Trini hugged her. She hugged back and it felt right. Like meeting a long lost sister.

Billy fixed his glasses and extended a hand for Billy to shake. Billy clapped his hands together excitedly before taking the hand of the glasses Billy. Zack danced over to his newer self and they shook hands and Zack offered a fist bump that his first Zack was a bit hesitant. The first Zack learned quickly and did the fist bump.

“We’re not here to take your places,” Jason said. “We’ve done our time saving the world. So many times. But we’re here to help you.”

“Yeah totally, Zedd sent a monster that has broken the barrier between our very similar dimensions.” Kimberly said and flipped her long brunette hair.

“Hey I thought I was the one with all the techno-babble,” Billy said and laughed.

“We all spend way too much time together, your nerdiness just rubbed off on me,” Kim said.


	6. Finale/Epilogue

Billy started on an invention to reveal this dimension hopping beast. He adjusted his glasses to see his doppelganger come over to help. If they shared the same IQ level they could easily cut the time for inventing in half. They both had their quirks but they worked well together.

Jason was asking the black haired Jason clad in all red about tactics and strategies. Jason expressed to his more knowledgeable self how he wanted his team to be safe. He felt like he was talking with his father. He feared failure because it meant his team would die.

“If you’re like me you will do whatever you have to and someday you may have to sacrifice it all to keep them and Angel Grove safe. But remember you’re a team, if were as similar as I feel then I trust your judgment,” Jason said and smiled at his blonde counterpart.

Kim taught her new-self how to aim and fire. She had hope for the new Kim. Kim wasn’t used to using a bow and arrow and this power bow seemed heavy. She wasn’t sure if she would ever get a weapon besides her fist. Both would check over to Jason and eventually both noticed they were doing what the other Kim was doing. She pulled the brunette valley girl aside, she had to know.

“Kim, why didn’t-“ Kim said.

“It wasn’t our time,” she cut her off. “High school wasn’t our time.”

Trini was a fierce quick to punch fighter while the other Trini was well versed in martial arts. She wanted to get better at martial arts. She wanted to calm down, think before she fought. Trini looked up to her other self. Their bodies moved gracefully as Trini watched then copied.

Zack showed off some of his train surfing videos. Zack tilted his head as he looked at the tiny square in his counter parts hand. He was surprised at how brave this kid was but he was quick to save someone. There was a small pop and the ten rangers gathered together. Billy was holding a small gun shaped device with a dish on the end.

“Let’s go get this monster,” Jason said. “It’s Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus!”

“Pterodactyl!”

“Mastodon!”

“Saber-Toothed Tiger!”

“Triceratops!”

The rangers covered their eyes as five bright lights shot off into the sky. They looked around and shrugged. They all concentrated as they felt the Morphin’ Grid course through their bodies. The arm materialized around them and the little robot flipped a few switches to teleport the new rangers to where the original rangers were. They both looked at the other’s suits.

Billy had already fired the revealing gun and the monster appeared. But it was constantly transforming and changing. It had the shimmer effect between transitions. It either couldn’t make up its mind or it was having an identity crisis.

“I knew it was him, that’s Krona” a voice said.

The ten rangers looked at there was Superman and the Justice League. As they looked around more versions of the Justice League appeared and soon more Power Rangers appeared. The whole desert was filled with super powered people being torn from their dimension and soon heroes from the past, present and the future. They all seemed to share the same thought and they all charged to Krona.

Beams of energy, laser from blasters, weapons stuck this being that had multiplied. Some heroes were torn apart while others rose up and took down other versions of Krona. The more versions of Krona to be destroyed the less heroes filed the battlefield. Once there was only one Krona all that was left were the original Mighty Morphin’ Rangers, the New Rangers and the Justice League.

“One final push guys, for the Multiverse!” Jason said in unison with Jason.

With each punch the fragments started to fall back together. The memories some had of the future left. False memories of other dimensions faded away. The original Rangers jumped back to connect their weapons while the others ran head first into the reality bending being Krona. As the two forces came together against Krona an explosion stopped time and the ten rangers floated looking at their alternate selves.

“We will ever see you again?” Jason asked his former self.

“None of will remember this. I wish I could say I’ll never forget you guys,” Jason said to the new rangers.

“We saved the world with like nine hundred Batmen and Supermen. We saw Rangers from all worlds and throughout all of time,” Billy said as he clapped his hands.

“Jason, find her,” the new Kimberly yelled to the first red ranger. “High School isn’t your time!”

The other rangers wanted to speak and they may have but soon everything became white.

**Epilogue I: Mighty Morphin’**

Jason woke up and stumbled to the bathroom, he felt hungover but he hadn’t drank the night before. Being a firefighter was not a job you could go out and party. You had to be on call all the time and in a state like Flordia sleep could be hard in the humid climate. But he loved it down here.

“What a wild dream,” he said as he washed his face. “I haven’t been the Red Ranger in years.”

Jason left the bathroom and picked up a beeper there was no number but just the words ‘Find Her.’ He shook his head and got dressed. He wanted to get a nice big breakfast and if he felt like this he wasn’t going to cook. His hands ran through his black hair as he locked his apartment and went to his motorcycle.

Jason closed his leather jacket and put on his helmet. He revved the engine before he left the parking lot. He passed by his favorite diner and drove; he signaled and went to the highway. He wasn’t sure why he drove but the fresh Florida air felt great. He took an exit, slowed down and saw a nice looking restaurant. He pulled in and took off his helmet.

He entered the restaurant and felt out of place in his leather jacket and trimmed beard. He heard a chair pull out and a slight gasp. He heard footsteps approach and he felt a hand touch his arm. Without looking he was almost sure who it was. He looked and smiled.

“You know I returned to Angel Grove and they said you left,” he said as he locked eyes with her.

“You left first,” she said.

“Fine I’ll buy you breakfast,” he said.

“I’d love that. We need to catch up.”

**Epilogue II**

Jason pulled himself off the ground, dirt fell from his face. His team was also asleep on the ground. The campfire was gone and soon the others woke up. Jason’s mouth was dry, he had a headache and wasn’t sure if they had a few beers while hanging out. Normally they brought sleeping bags.

“Do you feel weird too?” Trini asked.

“No, I’m-“ Zack said before he ran off to puke.

“I feel like I got punched a million times,” Billy said.

“I had the weirdest dream, we saved the world,” Kim said.

“We did like two months ago from Rita,” Jason said.

“Oh yeah,” she said as she rubbed her head. “My bad.”

She walked over to Jason and helped him up, she thought she saw a strange building off in the distance. She rubbed her eyes and it was the normal Angel Grove mountainside. She touched his chest and she could feel his heart beat it was fast but it slowed down as he looked at her.

“Want to get breakfast?” Jason asked.

“I’ll buy,” Kim said.

“I’m going back to bed,” Trini said.

“I don’t think I’ll eat today,” Zack said.

“I need a restroom,” Billy said as he touched his stomach.

“Let’s all meet at my house tonight if you feel better.” Jason said.

They all agreed and split. Jason and Kim walked together. The farther they got from their campsite the better they started to feel. Any lingering fragments clicked into place. Things were back to normal, Jason bent down and picked up a comic book. He chuckled.

“Justice League number one. Who would just leave a comic book out here?” Kim asked.

“I don’t know but its mine now,” he said. “I promise I won’t read it at breakfast.” Jason then kissed Kim.


End file.
